Jade's MKX Intros
by cw2k
Summary: A lot of us were angry that Jade was not added to MKX (even though she was added in the mobile version, but us console players were left in the dark.) So in her honor, she now has her own intros.


Jade's MKX Intros

If Jade speaks first, she'll perform her UMK3 winning pose. If she speaks second, she'll balance her staff and caresses it seductively. If she speaks last, she'll shorten her staff.

Vs. Alien

Jade: Vile beast...

Alien: (Screeching)

* * *

Alien: (Hissing)

Jade: Away with you!

* * *

Vs. Bo' Rai Cho

Jade: Bo' Rai Cho

Bo' Rai Cho: Welcome back, Jade.

Jade: Shall we begin?

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: How are you freed from Quan Chi?

Jade: Chris stopped Sindel from killing us.

Bo' Rai Cho: A smart lad he is.

* * *

Vs. Cassie

Jade: You're Sonya's daughter?

Cassie: You one of dad's stripper friends?/You know my mother?

Jade: I know your father, too./Like father, like daughter.

* * *

Cassie: So how much for a lap dance?

Jade: Wrong time for jokes, Cassandra Cage!

Cassie: That's all I got.

* * *

Vs. Chris

Jade: Must we fight, Chris?

Chris: I'd rather take you out to eat.

Jade: A charmer as always.

* * *

Jade: Your daughter is a quick learner.

Chris: She's always seeking to improve her skills.

Jade: I'll test her next.

* * *

Jade: What should we do after this, handsome?

Chris: Oh...umm.

Jade: (Giggles) Someone is starstruck.

* * *

Chris: Jade...

Jade: Don't be distracted, Chris.

Chris: How the hell did I get so lucky?

* * *

Chris: Do I know you?

Jade: Your cryostasis affected your memories.

Chris: True, but my skill is not.

* * *

Chris: You face a Homefront Warrior!

Jade: I will Kombat you, Earthrealmer.

Chris: Just don't distract me with that ass.

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

D'Vorah: Jade...

Jade: I've never meet beings like you.

D'Vorah: My children hungers for you.

* * *

Jade: Who do you work for?

D'Vorah: This One's business is none of your concern.

Jade: Guess I'll just beat it out of you then.

* * *

Vs. Ermac

Jade: Ermac...

Ermac: You betrayed Shao Kahn!

Jade: He betrayed Kitana first.

* * *

Jade: Shao Kahn is long gone, Ermac.

Ermac: We have chosen our own path.

Jade: For the greater good, I hope?

* * *

Ermac: Approach us at your peril.

Jade: I'm no mere assassin, Ermac.

Ermac: It matters not.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black

Jade: You face the general of Edenia!

Erron Black: I only know one Edenian.

Jade: Allow me to introduce myself.

* * *

Erron Black: Are you sure we never met before?

Jade: There's a first time for everything.

Erron Black: Can't argue with that logic.

* * *

Vs. Goro

Jade: Do you remember me, Goro?

Goro:You were one of Shao Khan's personal assassins.

Jade: I work freelance now.

* * *

Goro: Jade...

Jade: You bar my way?

Goro: You will die standing, Edenian.

* * *

Vs. Jacqui

Jade: You remind me of Jackson Briggs.

Jacqui: How do you know my dad?

Jade: We were allies long ago./You're his daughter?

* * *

Jacqui: Another Edenian?

Jade: I am Jade, not Tanya.

Jacqui: Does it matter? We're still fighting.

* * *

Vs. Jade

Jade 1: There's another Edenia?

Jade 2: I know of only one.

Jade 1: Then you know I don't do mind games.

* * *

Jade 1: It can't be...

Jade 2: Yes. I am Jade the 2nd.

Jade 1: Sure sounds like me though.

* * *

Jade 1: Shang Tsung?!

Jade 2: No, I am Jade of Edenia.

Jade 1: Pretending to be me will cost you.

* * *

Jade 1: My mirror image...

Jade 2: Our powers are equal.

Jade 1: At least we can agree on that.

* * *

Jade 1: Chris couldn't handle the both of us.

Jade 2: He's mine, impersonator./He'd like to think he could.

Jade 1: Not after I kill you./All men do.

* * *

Vs. Jason

Jade: You will never kill again...

Jason: (Pulls the knife from his neck)

* * *

Jason: (Pulls the dead victim and takes his machete, facing his opponent)

Jade: Die, spawn of hell!

* * *

Vs. Jax

Jade: Mr. Briggs.

Jax: Been a while, Jade.

Jade: Let's see if you still got it./Far too long a while.

* * *

Revenant Jax: Forgot which side you're on?

Jade: More like I remembered.

Revenant Jax: You'll get my foot in your ass!

* * *

Jade: Jax...

Revenant Jax: Quan Chi demands your fealty.

Jade: He will have none!

* * *

Jade: I've met your daughter, Jax.

Jax: She's just like her old man.

Jade: In so many respects.

* * *

Jax: Where have you been, Jade?

Jade: Lost in a dream world...

Jax: That doesn't really explain anything.

* * *

Jax: You're free of Quan Chi!

Jade: Like I will kill for that imbecile!

Jax: Chris would be happy to see you.

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Jade: I heard you gave Sonya the boot.

Johnny Cage: Thanks a lot, Jade.

Jade: She's a smart woman.

* * *

Jade: Still acting, Cage?

Johnny Cage: Be on the lookout for Ninja Mime 2.

Jade: You still owe Cyrax $8 from the original.

* * *

Johnny Cage: Hey, baby.

Jade: Ugh... Flirting with me will get you nowhere./Only Chris calls me that

Johnny Cage: Can't blame a guy for trying, right?/Still can't believe he's hitting that ass...

* * *

Vs. Kano

Jade: Kano...

Kano: Kitana's lesbian...

Jade: Breath your last, Earthrealm scum!

* * *

Kano: Look whos here.

Jade: The bane of Earthrealm's existence.

Kano: Let's tussle you down a bit.

* * *

Jade: What are you up to this time?

Kano: I'm a businessman.

Jade: As if you know what they need.

* * *

Kano: Find that bo in a cereal box?

Jade: You think my weapon is a joke?/It's also a projectile.

Kano: You'd be better off stripteasing with it.

* * *

Vs. Kenshi

Jade: I don't believe we met.

Kenshi: I am Kenshi. An honor to meet you, Jade.

Jade: Show me what you can do.

* * *

Jade: You can fight without sight?

Kenshi: A curse from Shang Tsung's betrayal.

Jade: Your story saddens me.

* * *

Kenshi: Care to test me?

Jade: Is there no other way?

Kenshi: The sword must always remain sharp.

* * *

Vs. Kitana

Jade: Kitana...?

Kitana: It cannot be!

Jade: Yes, my friend... I escaped from Quan Chi's control.

* * *

Jade: Been a long time, Kitana

Kitana: Yet we are here in Kombat.

Jade: Let us sharpen our skills.

* * *

Kitana: You wish to rebuild Edenia?

Jade: Our honor was stained by our corruption.

Kitana: Then honor me with your kombat.

* * *

Kitana: We reunite...

Jade: We've always been friends, Kitana.

Kitana: You are more of a sister than friend, Jade.

* * *

Kitana: Jade... but how?!

Jade: Yes. I am free, Kitana.

Kitana: Please, help me free our home.

* * *

Revenant Kitana: My friend...

Jade: What did that vile sorcerer do yo you?

Revenant Kitana: Don't pretend to care, Jade.

* * *

Jade: Kitana...

Revenant Kitana: Return to Quan Chi or face death.

Jade: I accept neither option!

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Jade: Another emperor?

Kotal Kahn: You are not Tanya.

Jade: Don't you dare mention that harlot!

* * *

Kotal Kahn: You are a unique Edenian.

Jade: But I am not your subject.

Kotal Kahn: That's what Tanya said.

* * *

Vs. Kung Jin

Jade: You're the new Shaolin?

Kung Jin: You got it, mama.

Jade: I was hoping you have more discipline.

* * *

Jade: My bo is interchangeable.

Kung Jin: Mine spits fire.

Jade: Well played, Earthrealmer.

* * *

Kung Jin: Jade...

Jade: This is a test, Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: Let the consultation begin.

* * *

Vs. Kung Lao

Jade: Kung Lao...

Kung Lao: An honor, Jade.

Jade: You have yet to earn my respect.

* * *

Kung Lao: I know you, Jade.

Jade: Then I'm the wrong audience for your charade.

Kung Lao: This is just friendly sparring

* * *

Revenant Kung Lao: Traitor...

Jade: That's exactly what we became!

Revenant Kung Lao: Enough talk!

* * *

Jade: I'm sorry for your lost.

Revenant Kung Lao: What loss?

Jade: Your Shaolin spirit.

* * *

Vs. Leatherface

Jade: I'm gonna be sick...

Leatherface: (Growls)

* * *

Leatherface: (Turns on his chainsaw and revs it up)

Jade: Your ends of days is here!

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang

Jade: Champion of Mortal Kombat...

Liu Kang: You are Kitana's close friend.

Jade: I wonder what she saw in you.

* * *

Liu Kang: Jade...

Jade: Try me, champion.

Liu Kang: This will end quickly.

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: Explain yourself.

Jade: Hold your tongue, revenant!

Revenant Liu Kang: Your will need your emperor of the Netherrealm.

* * *

Jade: I will release you from corruption.

Revenant Liu Kang: Raiden will pay for killing me.

Jade: You are too stubborn for your own good.

* * *

Vs. Melody

Jade: Prepare yourself!

Melody: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Jade: This will be easy.

* * *

Jade: Are you Chris's daughter?

Melody: Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors.

Jade: I'm clearly in the presence of greatness.

* * *

Jade: Are you sure about this?

Melody: No battle is ever easy.

Jade: It seems I have a lot to learn from you.

* * *

Melody: You're beautiful...

Jade: Chris said the same thing.

Melody: You know my father?

* * *

Melody: Is it true that you and Tanya were enemies?

Jade: Was but no longer.

Melody: I wonder what changed.

* * *

Melody: Mother...

Jade: Your resolve will be tested, Melody.

Melody: Let's begin.

* * *

Vs. Mileena

Jade: You're the empress of Outworld?

Mileena: You have a problem, Jade?

Jade: No. It's refreshingly old fashioned.

* * *

Mileena: Kitana's "sister".

Jade: You best remember that, Mileena.

Mileena: I'll deliver her your head!

* * *

Vs. Predator

Jade: By the Gods...

Predator: (Roars)

* * *

Predator: (He deactivates his cloak system and activates his thermal sight)

Jade: If you value your life, you will leave this place!

* * *

Vs. Quan Chi

Jade: You cannot control me, sorcerer!

Quan Chi: You will die for such insolence.

Jade: You, first.

* * *

Quan Chi: Jade:...

Jade: You will release my allies this instant.

Quan Chi: But they are more useful with me.

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Jade: Raiden...

Raiden: You are a revenant no longer.

Jade: Now I fight to restore Edenia.

* * *

Raiden: Jade...

Jade: Why must we fight?

Raiden: To prove your worth in the coming war.

* * *

Vs. Reptile

Jade: Still the Khan's lackey?

Reptile: He will repay my service.

Jade: Loyalty was never your strength.

* * *

Reptile: You betrayed Shao Kahn!

Jade: He brainwashed me and Kitana.

Reptile: Disloyalty is despicable.

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Jade: Scorpion...

Scorpion: Hell awaits you...

Jade: And you will put me there?

* * *

Scorpion: You are alive...

Jade: And you are human again.

Scorpion: I am Scorpion no longer.

* * *

Vs. Shinnok

Jade: Shinnok...

Shinnok: The Edenian general...

Jade: And your vanquisher.

* * *

Shinnok: Edenia is already gone.

Jade: Edenian's never give up hope.

Shinnok: Hope is not your savior, Jade.

* * *

Vs. Sonya Blade

Jade: Sonya.

Sonya: Good to see you again, Jade.

Jade: Feeling's mutual.

* * *

Sonya: You've come to help us?

Jade: We fought alongside each other.

Sonya: Let's see if you still got it.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Jade: Do you remember me, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: Jade. Kitana's close friend.

Jade: Let Kombat please the Elder Gods.

* * *

Jade: I remembered you as a cyborg.

Sub-Zero: I now retain my human form.

Jade: An amazing Feat to say the least

* * *

Revenant Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Jade: No, Sub-Zero. I wish to help you.

Revenant Sub-Zero: You will die trying.

* * *

Jade: Kuai Liang...

Revenant Sub-Zero: You are choosing to suffer.

Jade: So much for doing things the easy way.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Jade.

Jade: We meet again, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Let us battle, fellow Edenian.

* * *

Vs. Takeda

Jade: You're new.

Takeda: I've heard of you before, Jade.

Jade: Then you know we must fight.

* * *

Takeda: You're that Edenian.

Jade: You possess the ability to read minds?

Takeda: A gift from my father, Kenshi.

* * *

Vs. Tanya

Jade: Tanya!

Tanya: I've been looking for you.

Jade: As have I.

* * *

Jade: Teaming up with that monstrosity, Tanya?

Tanya: You're dead! How is this possible?

Jade: You'll be taking my place soon.

* * *

Jade: I knew I'd find you, traitor!

Tanya: Things have changed, Jade.

Jade: Let me guess, you changed as well?

* * *

Jade: This is it, Tanya.

Tanya: You cannot win, Jade.

Jade: Doesn't mean I won't try.

* * *

Jade: You will pay for hurting Chris.

Tanya: Spare me your bleeding heart appeals./ Like I would love a foolish man.

Jade: I will spare you nothing./For that, you will die!

* * *

Jade: Tanya?

Tanya: Sindel killed you! How is this possible?/How long has it been?

Jade: Chris stopped her./Too long, my friend.

* * *

Tanya: Let us clear the air, Jade.

Jade: You have no insights to share.

Tanya: I only wish to help.

* * *

Tanya: My friend...

Jade: My status as general shouldn't have ended our friendship.

Tanya: Let me make it up to you through Kombat.

* * *

Tanya: We need to restore Edenia.

Jade: Prove you can be trusted.

Tanya: I'm fed up with your doubts.

* * *

Tanya: I can't stay long, Jade.

Jade: The civil war!

Tanya: Your aid will greatly benefit Edenia

* * *

Tanya: So, you and Chris?

Jade: The object of my desire.

Tanya: You totally slept with him, didn't you?

* * *

Vs. Tremor

Jade: Who are you?

Tremor: I am called Tremor.

Jade: This will be easy.

* * *

Tremor: Emerald vixen...

Chris: Only Chris calls me that.

Tremor: It matters not.

* * *

Vs. Triborg

Jade: The Lin Kuei cyborg...

Triborg: I am called Triborg.

Jade: All 3 in one?

* * *

Triborg: Jade.

Jade: How are you combined together?

Triborg: Blame the Special Forces.


End file.
